The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again
by LinkyLex
Summary: The reign of Twilight has come to and end and Ganondorf lies defeated. Now our heroes must move on, trying to readjust to normal life. However, something else haunts one of the pair, and the memories may be harder to erase this time round.
1. Chapter One: Farewell

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter One - Farewell<strong>

It was the first time Zelda had laid eyes on Link in his true form.  
>Until now, he had been the brave blue-eyed beast fighting to save her kingdom from the Twilight and she could not have imagined the boy that stood before her, his sword glinting in the light as he stood over the spot where Ganondorf fell.<p>

He was younger than she had expected, only around the same age as herself, yet he had such bravery and held himself better than a man of any age and his green tunic, although ripped and bloodied made the boy look all the more magnificent.  
>The sunlight cast on the Triforce on the back of Link's hand drew Zelda's attention as the boy turned to meet her gaze, and in that moment she felt strangely connected to him.<br>She gave a curtsy and thanked the hero, before his attention was distracted by something upon the horizon.  
>Link sprinted to the top of the hill; he was sure of what he had seen but could it really be true? <p>

* * *

><p>Link reached the figure atop the hill to find it facing the sunset, its back to him.<br>The long black, patterned cloak it wore seemed to float in the gentle breeze and he was drawn to the familiar markings scattered across it.

Midna turned to face him, and for the first time in their adventure Link felt his voice leave him.  
>"Aren't you going to say something? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" She giggled as Link blushed; it was as if she had read his thoughts.<p>

A wave of relief washed over him, Midna was alive, he was sure he would never see her again after the castle had been destroyed. She was unbelievably beautiful now that the curse had been broken, and he could not believe this was the same imp that had travelled with him and hidden in his shadow.  
>He could not drag his eyes away from her face and felt his cheeks reddening as a huge smile formed on his face. <p>

* * *

><p>It seemed as if hardly any time had passed before they stood beside the Mirror of Twilight.<br>Midna was leaving for home now that the threat to both worlds was gone. Link struggled to contain his emotions, he didn't want her to go, he had grown used to her company.

"As long as the mirror remains there will always be a link between our worlds." Zelda spoke softly, and Link felt his despair subside, her words comforted him, if what Zelda said was true it meant he wouldn't really have to say goodbye.

Midna didn't respond to her words, she remained silent as she activated the portal that would return her to her home.  
>A single tear made its way down her face as she turned towards her friends, and reluctantly she caught it with her finger. She seemed disheartened and troubled as she looked across to Zelda and Link. She gave them one last smile before flicking the tear towards the mirror and advancing towards the portal, stopping briefly at the top of the newly formed stairs.<p>

Link jumped forward as the tear hit the mirror, cracking its surface, but Midna just shook her head at him causing him to stop. He stared on helplessly beside Zelda as they watched Midna disappear forever and the Twilight Mirror break into a million tiny, glinting shards. 

* * *

><p>Zelda and Link were left alone in the Mirror Chamber, silence hung over them as the realisation that Midna was gone came to pass. She was free and she was safe, but it did little to soothe their aching hearts.<p>

Their eyes met, and they held a silent gaze for sometime, each face reflecting the loss the other felt. Though neither spoke, they both knew the other was as devastated as they themselves were. Both had grown close to Midna, and had become so accustomed to her presence that they were unsure of what to do with themselves now that she was gone.

The silence was broken first by Zelda.

"I must thank you, Link. For all that you have done for me and my people. I am forever grateful to you for restoring peace within both my kingdom and the Shadow Realm. I fear what may have become of us had you not been here." Link smiled in return, he didn't feel like speaking. He stared at the place where the mirror once stood and felt his heart sink just a little bit more. He hated goodbyes.

Zelda joined his gaze and for a while they stood, again in silence, as the sun slowly descended from the sky.  
>Night had already crept over the Mirror Chamber before Link made a move, reaching into one of his many pockets for a small charm.<br>He began to play a beautiful song, staring out toward the Gerudo Desert. The air fell silent as he finished playing and from the horizon a shape began to form, moving towards them, slowly growing in size. The shape gave a whinny as Epona galloped towards the chamber. She stopped before Link and nuzzled his torso affectionately before watching the princess as she stood beside the shattered mirror.

"You remember Epona. Your ride back to the castle has arrived, Princess Zelda." Link announced patting Epona's sleek neck.  
>He took Zelda's hand, leading her toward the mare, and helped her into the saddle before lunging into it behind her. He took up the reins with one hand; the other wrapped gently around Zelda's waist and signalled for Epona to move on.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: Scars

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again  
>Chapter Two - Scars<strong>

They raced through the night as they headed back towards the remains of the castle, the cold night air lashing at their tired faces. The air was strangely silent as the land adjusted to it's new found freedom; it had been under the grip of Twilight for so long, and now it could finally begin to heal it's self.

Although Ganon had been defeated their return to the castle was still fraught with danger, the monsters he had dragged out of hiding still roamed the lands they rode across and Link was too tired to fight, instead relying on Epona's speed to evade their enemies; the ever reliable mare did her best for her master and delivered them safely to the east entrance of Castle Town.

Zelda stared up at the remains of her home, a cold sensation gripping at her heart. The once magnificent building was now in ruins; it seemed that nothing but rubble remained of the place she called home. She sighed as the hero helped her off the horse, he dared not speak for he could find no words to comfort her. The sight had shocked him too, but he knew it would have a greater impact upon the princess than it would on himself. 

* * *

><p>They entered the town quietly and passed through the silent streets towards the castle gates.<br>The town had also taken some of the force of the damage dealt by Midna and Ganon's brawl and many buildings here were also damaged.  
>They surveyed the scorched bricks, the scattered remains of market stands and the smashed fountain, the flow of water had all but stopped. They remained in silence for some time as their minds tried to take in all that their eyes saw, but the worst was yet to come, compared to the castle the damage of the town was minimal.<p>

They stood in silence amongst the fallen pieces of the castle, both deep in thought as they reflected on the recent events. Although Zelda kept a composed posture inside fought back tears at the loss of her home and people; it would be a long time before the castle and surrounding town were restored to their original state and it she knew it would be no easy task. 

* * *

><p>Link returned home, alone for the first time in what had seemed like forever. The long journey back from the castle reminded him of just how lonely he was without Midna by his side, he tried his hardest to push away the feeling which was eating away at him but he struggled. It was worse now that he had left the town; Epona seemed like his only friend in the world.<p>

He had worried about leaving Zelda, what with the state of the castle, but Telma had assured him she would be safe with him, and had insisted that he return home and calm the minds of his friends. He looked forward to being reunited with them once again, but he wondered how his appearance might affect the ones he loved.  
>He knew it would shock them to see his tattered clothes and beaten body, he didn't want to put the young children through the pain such a sight could cause, but he knew they would be glad to see him alive and so he pushed himself onwards, nearing his home. <p>

* * *

><p>llia was in the spring as he arrived, she spun round at the sound of Epona's hooves, her eyes wide with surprise and delight at the sight of Link. She ran towards him as he flung his legs over the mare, dropping gently to the ground.<br>How glad he was to see her, he welcomed her embrace, happily returning the gentle peck she left upon his lips. They walked, hand in hand towards the village to announce Link's safe return and put their minds to rest.

The celebrations were grand; the whole village had gotten wind of Link's heroic actions from the children who never left his side and babbled constantly about the time they spent in Kakariko. He was the centre of attention for many days before the fuss finally died down, allowing the hero to return to the life he had left behind so long ago.

However the joy he felt upon his return did not last, the things he had been through had changed him and he no longer felt like the same boy. He was plagued by the actions he had been forced to commit in order to defend himself and the kingdom and woke most nights in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare.  
>He saw the dead, and he heard their pained screams, but it was Ganon's laugh which haunted him the most, it filled Link's heart with unimaginable fear and though he had watched him fall he had the uneasy feeling that his foe wasn't truly gone.<p>

* * *

><p>The change in Link was obvious to everyone, but no one saw it more than llia, she watched as the boy she loved became more and more withdrawn each day.<br>Gone was the kind-hearted innocent adolescent boy, left in his place was a tortured young man who frequently lost his temper at the attempts the villagers made to console him. He never smiled, he barely spoke and gone where the days when he would aid the villagers with little tasks.

The realisation of his own behaviour coupled with the crippling guilt of having taken lives made Link turn to the solitude of his room, often locking himself away for days at a time. llia was helpless to stop it, for she knew nothing of the things he had been through, and despite her efforts to cheer him up he found himself growing more distant even from the girl he had once held feelings for, he had pushed everyone away.

The agony in his heart and mind soon got the better of Link. He needed to get away from the harm he was causing these people, and he needed some way to distract himself, to find a mindless task to keep dark thoughts at bay; the castle sprung to mind, he knew how much work it would take to restore it and saw it as his only option.  
>Yet this wasn't his only reason for this choice, there was only one other person who had endured as much as he, and if he was ever going to escape from the pit of despair that he was descending into then he would need her help too. He gathered all this belongings, and once the village was silent he snuck out, not knowing if he would ever return.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: Healing

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again  
>Chapter Three - Healing<strong>

Link stood up, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked around at the other townspeople and guards as they worked, he could see that even Zelda was helping them in their task. The work had begun long before Link had returned and he found it easy to start working straight away, the back-breaking work was the only release he had found so far and he was determined to keep the dark thoughts from entering his mind for as long as he could.

They worked virtually non-stop, offering their skills rebuilding damaged areas as well as healing the injured and ridding the inhabited lands of monsters. As a result Link had not returned home, opting to stay and continue to help the kingdom he had saved, and being a descendant of the Knights of Hyrule Link had been granted a place to stay at the castle by the King, who, after returning from hiding, had allowed him to serve at the castle as a guard to the royal family.

This prolonged time at the castle had allowed a friendship to blossom between Link and Zelda and her father had soon taken notice of their relationship. The boy acted unlike any of the other castle workers and so he began to keep an eye on the pair. The King of course, like many of the inhabitants of Hyrule knew nothing of the hero that had saved them. His identity had remained a mystery to them and none knew that simple village boy who lived amongst them had been the secret to their survival and although the King allowed the boy to serve under him he still disliked the thought of him interacting with the royal family too much.

Despite her father's view Zelda relished the fact that she had a friend at the castle. Link had experienced the same hardships as herself and this allowed them both to help each other cope with what had passed and what they had lost, many a night they would sit together reminiscing about Midna, both comforting each other and healing the emotional wounds left behind by battle. 

* * *

><p>Link felt himself drifting away from the life he'd had in Ordon Village, and though he longed to return he feared the reaction his presence there would provoke. He had left without telling anyone and had left behind no reason for his departure.<br>He felt they were better off without him, Ordon was a peaceful place, and someone who struggled with dark thoughts such as him would only taint that. Link forced himself to forget the villagers in the hope that they would move on without him, but it was no easy task, especially when it came to llia.

He often thought about her, and punished himself for leaving her without a word. Having grown up together they had become close, very close, and he knew the pain his departure would have put her through was just as unbearable as the pain he felt from leaving.

However, it wasn't long before she, like all the others began to fade from his mind, to be replaced by his new friend, Zelda. Link felt himself growing closer to the princess, their frequent meetings and the comfort they provided each other had allowed a wonderful relationship to form. 

* * *

><p>As the land slowly regained its former glory Link and Zelda found themselves feeling more at peace. Although the physical scars remained it seemed that the emotional ones had all but vanished. However Link noticed that something still ate away at the princess, and her reassurance that she was fine began to make Link question if this went beyond the trouble caused by Twilight.<p>

At times she would become cold and withdrawn; refusing to see even him, and ignoring his attempts to comfort her. It confused and pained him to see these changes in her nature; she was the one person who had been able to help him cope with the actions he had been forced to perform in order to protect the kingdom and as a result he held her quite close to his heart.

Link approached the princess on one of these occasions, determined that he would, at least once, shift his best friend from her moments of despair as she so often did with him. He found her in her room, one of the first to have been restored. He snuck in knowing that she would never have allowed him passage otherwise. She sat facing the window when he entered, and though she heard him enter she did not react to his presence.

"Zelda, are you alright?" He spoke quietly as he stepped cautiously towards her. "It's just… You've been up here all day." He stood beside her now, slowly reaching out a reassuring hand to rest it upon her shoulder. She glanced at the hand upon her shoulder but remained silent.

"I can tell something's bothering you, what is it?" He questioned as she looked up to meet his worried eyes.

"Sometimes the past is hard to forget, no matter how much time may pass." Her voice reflected the pain displayed across her face, "There are things in my life I wouldn't wish to burden anyone with." She tried to hide her emotions by forcing a smile, but she could tell that Link was not fooled. She grabbed his arm before he could question her again and led him towards one of the newly constructed gardens. It was still fairly bare, a few saplings scattered the grass, but apart from the small centre fountain the garden held no defining features.

This was where the pair often retreated when the strains of the past got them down; it was a quiet place where they could be left alone and forget their worries. Her father, in his suspicions, had often checked upon them in her room, so they had been forced to find another retreat.

Their visits here had been rare recently; life was beginning to return to normal and there had been no need to escape the bustle of the main castle. This was their first visit in at least a week and it was almost silent this time, Zelda would not speak of her sorrows and Link decided simply to let her have her peace on the matter.  
>He draped a comforting arm around her shoulders as they lay on the stone steps, neither spoke for a while, but the silence was not uncomfortable.<p>

Slowly Zelda let the thoughts drift from her mind, as Link's presence lulled her once again into a sense of security. She felt safe in the hero's arms, and treasured the friendship they now shared. She laid her head against his neck and they sat, as the hours progressed, unwinding in the cool spring breeze.


	4. Chapter Four: Setting Out

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Four - Setting Out<strong>

"Isn't it beautiful, Link?" Zelda stopped her horse under the shade of a nearby tree and stared out across the land. They had a perfect view of the whole kingdom from where they stood and though she saw this view often it never failed to fill her with awe.  
>Nearly a year had passed since the terrible events the Twilight had brought, the castle and the town had been rebuilt, and the monsters no longer roamed Hyrule; the world was at peace again.<p>

Link had remained in the castle, becoming a full-time royal guard, leaving only to attend to his duties around Hyrule or with Zelda on their secret trips into the surrounding fields and town. They never strayed far, but a few hours from the castle were enough to revitalise the burdened princess and the hard-working guard. It had not been an easy year for either of them.

"It's so wonderful to see the summer sun; there was a time when I believed I'd never see it again." Zelda sighed as she recalled the image of the land blanketed in Twilight, "I have always loved this land," she continued, "yet I have seen barely any of it with my own eyes." She was grateful to her friend for taking her into the fields, but it was the furthest he dared to go. He knew of the consequences he would face should her father find out. It was unlikely that he would even approve of him taking her out of the castle in the first place.  
>"If it's not too much trouble..." She hesitated, afraid to ask in fear of rejection, "I would so like to see the rest of this world, and there is no-one I would enjoy doing so more with than you, Link" Zelda spoke quietly; Link only just caught her words.<br>She turned to face Link, trying to gauge his reaction.

"But Zelda, what about your father? I'm sure he wouldn't approve." He replied.  
>He dearly wanted to spend more time with the princess, every time he had returned her to his room after their secret escapes he had felt his heart sink, longing for just another second with her. He was sure she didn't feel the same but the times they had spent together had allowed his love for the princess to grow, he wished for their friendship to be more, but he dared not risk what they already had. She was his closest friend and he was determined not to jeopardise that for any reason. Though he did not admit it to her he would gladly risk trouble with her father to grant her this wish, it was not himself he feared for, but her. He would gladly face the wrath of her father for her, but he could not bear to let her do the same.<p>

"Don't worry Link, I won't let you get in trouble. Besides I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Her voice distracted him from his thoughts. Link looked to Zelda, knowing that she would never ask anyone but him for such a favour, it made him feel special. He could not deny her this, and he didn't want to either.

He didn't even have to think about where he would like to start out, the place he longed to visit flashed before his eyes, but he held himself back.  
><em>Will I still be welcome there, after all that I've done? After all this time will they even remember me?<em>  
>He convinced himself that they would understand and finally spoke again, a smile spreading across his face, "I know the perfect place to start!"<br>They let out a laugh as Epona and Zelda's horse began to gallop across the field, heading for their first destination.

* * *

><p>"Link's back?" The rumours began to circulate.<br>They trotted into Ordon Village, Epona walked now with no direction from Link, happy to be back in familiar territory. Link could not say the same; he was on edge as he entered the village, afraid of the reaction he would receive once they noticed he had returned.  
>At first the people were wary, only a few venturing from their homes as he passed. The boy had vanished never to be seen, and considering the emotional state he had been in they had never expected to see him again. They soon began to relax when they saw him embrace the children who rushed forth to meet him. The Link they saw today was no longer the withdrawn, depressed boy that had left without a word, he was the same boy they had known and loved, it seemed his absence had restored his kind nature and healed his broken mind.<p>

They began to come forward, to greet their long lost resident, and that was when they noticed Zelda. No-one had ever seen a member of the royal family in their village before and the word of the children soon spread through the small village. The rest of the villagers soon gathered to greet them and catch a glimpse of the princess, all but llia who held back at the sight of the girl who accompanied Link.

When they dismounted she ran to Epona and quickly led her to the spring and away from the, now quite noisy, reunion. Link stared after her as she disappeared, he could not help but feel guilty for bringing Zelda here, he knew how llia felt, but he knew he could no longer return those feelings.  
>She was soon pushed to the back of his mind as the children bombarded him with excited questions and filled him in on the events of the past year and their recent visit to Kakariko Village. Once peace had been restored they had made a point of regularly visiting Renado and the other villagers who had taken them in in their time of need.<p>

Link looked to Zelda, who had been approached by many of the men; she gave a nervous smile as she retreated to his side, softly wrapping her arm around his. A few of the villagers exchanged knowing glances at the sight of the pair, but none spoke of it, instead they continued to bombard Link about his time away and the knights armour he wore over his tunic, which was similar to his old one, only this one was grey and made of more expensive material. He explained to them about his work at the castle and new status as a Royal Guard before the Mayor dragged him and Zelda to his house so they could have some peace.

"Link my boy; you've been gone for sometime. Well, it's good to see you back to your usual self, we worried so much about you when you left..." Bo's voice trailed off and he forced a smile.  
>He surveyed the people stood before him and upon seeing the nervous look on Zelda's face continued to speak, "Here, I insist you two remain here until all this fuss has dyed down and you can get to your home without being interviewed. I'll make sure that lot out there moves off soon."<br>He left the house humming to himself, heading towards the crowd to disperse them.

Silence fell once again when the door shut. Zelda looked towards Link, who was sat on the tattered brown sofa staring at his feet. She remembered the pitiful state he had arrived in and wondered just how long he had suffered here alone. She felt relieved that he had decided to return to the castle and that she had been able to help him, she dreaded to think what might have become of him otherwise.

* * *

><p>They sat together watching the sun set through the small window before the mayor burst through the door again, "C'mon kids! I broke up the crowd; you can get yerselves home now." He turned to Zelda, "It's late Princess, you might find it best to stay with Link tonight, he can take you home tomorrow. It's just far too dangerous to be travelling at night. Now then," he said turning to Link, "I'm sorry to ask, but since you're here it would be awful nice if you could help Fado out with the goats before you leave. That lad can't control those goats to save his life! Things have been a bit messy around here and a day of peace would be heavenly."<p>

After sharing a giggle at Fado's failings they left the house and waved goodbye to Bo. Epona had returned and was waiting outside beside Zelda's grey mare, though llia was no-where to be seen. She whinnied to Link as he approached her and gladly carried him home.

* * *

><p>Zelda watched from beyond the fence as Epona and Link rounded the goats up and sent them back to their pens. The boy and his horse worked so well together, they moved with such ease and seemed as if they were one. It was fascinating to see boy and beast in such harmony and Zelda thought back to the first time she had seen the pair. It hadn't been too long ago, she had ridden with him as they chased Ganondorf down, but she had, at the time, been too distracted by the events unfolding before her to notice the skills this boy held, but now, in the peace of the small village she could properly appreciate how gifted he really was. For such a young boy he showed more competence and determination than any of the riders or guards she had seen around the castle and she wondered how a boy from such a quiet village came to acquire such skill.<p>

Link approached the fence, distracting Zelda from her thoughts.  
>"We can be on our way now if you wish." She nodded at his words and they waved goodbye to Fado, who was struggling with the latches on the goats' pens.<br>_Oh for the love of Nayru, I hope he doesn't let them all out again_ Link sighed to himself.  
>They set off down the trail, both atop their horses and headed to the edge of Ordon.<br>"Where first?" Link asked as they came to a stop by the bridge leading to Faron Woods.  
>"Surprise me." Zelda replied playfully. They urged their horses on, heading out to the vast Hyrule Field.<p>

Zelda began to think about the journey that lay ahead, she wanted to see the things Link had seen and meet the people who had aided him in time of need, but most of all she needed an escape. She needed to get away from what dampened her heart most. She had grown weary of her fathers relentless efforts to find her a man, he had brought many suitors to her, each as important as the last, but each as dull and demanding. Her father seemed to care for nothing but status and refused to leave Zelda alone on the matter. He was eager to find himself a successor quickly and he refused to see that it was something she didn't want. She dreaded the day she would finally have to accept engagement for she feared love and tried to avoid it at all cost. Just the thought of it caused her great pain and the reason was something she could never share.


	5. Chapter Five: Kakariko Village

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Five - Kakariko Village<strong>

It was a little before midday when they rode into Kakariko Village.  
>It seemed to be a busy day for there were many Gorons wandering between what few shops existed in the small town. A majority of the villagers had perished under Twilight and so the shaman, Renado, had invited the Gorons to spend more time in the village.<p>

They left their horses under watch of Eldin at his spring and explored the village together. The sights fascinated Zelda, even such a small place was enough to put a sparkle in her soft blue eyes, she was finally being granted her wish. Link showed her everything, Malo's original store, Barnes' bomb shop, the little Goron's stall and not to mention the hot spring located on the roof of the inn.

Later in the day Renado approached the visitors and offered them a place to stay for the night as well as an evening meal which the hungry travellers gladly accepted.  
>After their meal, and as the night began to consume the sky, they snuck towards the inn's hot spring for a chance to bathe whilst the Gorons were in their own city. They lay in the water for hours until their eyes began to droop and they headed off to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Neither knew why they felt compelled to visit the graveyard the following night, it seemed to call to them, and so they answered. It was a decision they instantly regretted. As they stepped past the first graves the atmosphere changed from the normal tranquil feel the village emitted. The air became cold and unnaturally silent.<p>

Link spun round at the sound of the footprints and the clanking armour which broke the silence. The sight that met his eyes was familiar, he had seen its skeletal form before, only last time it had been friendly. Before him stood the creature responsible for teaching him tricks such as the Helm Splitter and the Ending Blow.

The Hero's Shade lunged forward thrusting it's blade at Link, slicing his arm as he tried to dodge the attack. He had not expected the creature that once aided him to now attack. He warned Zelda to back away as pulled the master sword, which he always carried, from its sheath and moved in to fight. He was grateful to have his sword and shield, although they were a pain to carry, they meant he was always prepared when he needed them most.  
>The two warriors were well matched, each as skilled with the sword as the other. Link had learnt many skills from this creature and prayed they would be effective now for he knew his enemy was a formidable one.<p>

For a while they fought without either striking the other, until Link finally saw an opening. He hid under his shield as he defended against an attack before diving in to strike his skeletal foe. His sword landed perfectly but his foe didn't even flinch, the skeleton had long since lost the ability to feel pain, he should have known.  
>Link's attack had left him vulnerable, the skeleton shoved him backwards and as Link tried to remain balanced his foe struck.<p>

The Hero's Shade dealt a devastating blow, its sword biting deep into Link's stomach. His eyes widened with horror as he felt the blade sinking deeper and deeper and upon removal of the blade his blood began to gush from the wound. Link staggered back, helplessly clutching the spot where the enemy's weapon had just been. He tried to stand but just as he regained his stance a crippling pain shot through his body causing him to double over again and a light at the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
>The Triforce on the back of his hand was glowing with an unearthly light; he had only known it do this once before.<p>

He focused his attention on Zelda who had shot towards him, tears in her eyes, as he fell. He noticed the light radiating from her Triforce mark too and then he heard it, the blood curdling voice that seemed to immobilize his whole body.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

A blinding flash sent Link flying, knocking him back onto the ground; he could hear Zelda's scream as he scrambled to his feet ignoring the intense pain he felt, but once his vision returned he found that she was no longer there. He frantically called her name, knowing that she would not answer his call. He fell to his knees defeated before his enemy, weakly fumbling with his now crimson coated clothing as he tried to ease the flow of blood and fight back the darkness which threatened to take his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Link lay motionless on the hard dirt floor, he was alone now. He couldn't recall the Hero's Shade leaving, but the silence of the graveyard confirmed that it was indeed gone. His half open eyes now refused to move from the spot where, seconds ago, Zelda had stood. His mind was whirling, his heart pounding so hard that it threatened to stop.<br>_How can he be back? I defeated him, I watched him fall!_  
>He pushed himself to his feet slowly, trembling from the pain and the events that had just unfolded before him.<p>

He could never forget that laugh; it had haunted him for so long. It had left him sleepless countless times and had nearly driven him to despair, but this time it hadn't been a dream. He staggered back into the village, clutching his stomach, his eyes trying, and failing to focus as he moved.

Renado rushed over at the sight of the blood-soaked and battered hero; even he could not remain calm.  
>"Link! Are you alright? What on earth happened to you? And where's Zelda? Wasn't she with…" His voice trailed away as he came to understand the haunted look behind Link's cloudy eyes.<br>"Ganon… He's back. Renado, he took Zelda!" Link forced himself to speak with what little energy remained; the shaman swiftly caught the boy as he collapsed before him.  
>Renado acted quickly gathering as much help as he could without leaving Link's side. He sent Luda out to fetch a Goron who could bring hot spring water to aid the healing while he carried Link's limp body to his home to bandage the boy's wounds.<p>

Link drifted in and out of consciousness as the villagers and the Gorons rushed to his aid, their voices and frantic movements seemed to merge into one messy sound, yet despite his lack of focus one voice called out clearly to him. The memory of Zelda's comforting voice, on one of their garden retreats, was the last thing Link remembered before he blacked out once again.


	6. Chapter Six: Captive

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Six - Captive<strong>

"He's coming to again." A soft voice met Link's ears as he stirred from a long dreamless sleep.

Luda' face came into view as his eyes began to focus, and she was soon joined by Renado.  
>"Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling? You took quite the beating."<br>"What?" Link questioned, still trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The memories soon came flooding back and he shot forward with urgency before the nausea forced him to lie back down.

"Take it easy Link, you're still recovering." She cringed as he tried to sit.  
>"Take it easy? How do you expect me to take it easy? He has Zelda, I can't just sit around!" He called out, louder than he had intended to.<p>

"You would be of no use to her in this state, now please, try to calm yourself." Renado laid a firm hand on Link's shoulder stopping him from sitting up again.  
>"I've asked for one of the Gorons to escort you to the hot spring to help ease your pain a little. Do not leave this room until they arrive." Renado finished speaking and led Luda outside, leaving Link alone in the silence of the inn.<p>

* * *

><p>Images from the graveyard flashed before his mind once the door closed; he couldn't shake the feeling that he could have done more to protect Zelda. His thoughts turned to her now.<br>Where is she now? Is she hurt? How long has she been gone?  
>The last question haunted him. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, it could have been hours, days, even weeks, and the longer it had been the less chance he had of finding her alive.<p>

He forced himself to his feet, pausing to let the sickness and pain pass. He glanced down at his stomach, lifting up the simple brown robes he had been provided with. It was heavily bandaged, yet the bandages were fresh, suggesting the wound had recently been re-dressed.

Although the pain was nothing compared to what he had felt when he had received the injury it was still only just bearable.  
>Ignoring Renado's words Link headed towards the door, he wasn't going to wait around knowing the princess was in danger. Just as he reached for the door knob it turned, shocking Link and causing him to jump backwards.<p>

A large Goron frame filled the doorway, blocking most of the light from outside.  
>"Silly human, never listening to instructions. Come on if you're so desperate to go." The Goron grunted as it turned its back and headed back the way it came.<br>Link followed as quickly as his weakened body would allow him, pausing often in order to push back the urge to vomit.

"Why are we going to the mountain?" He panted as he caught up to the Goron once again.  
>"Water is better there. Water above Inn is not as strong, now hurry up." Link sighed; the trip up to the main hot spring was not an enjoyable one to make at the best of times.<p>

After what felt like hours to Link they arrived at the hot spring. The Goron left him immediately to join its companions who were also relaxing in the spring.  
>Slowly Link made his way to the edge of the hot spring and lowered himself gently into the water. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as it washed over his tired body. The pain instantly seemed dulled and Link at last felt relaxed. He lay with his head just above the water and closed his eyes allowing his troubles to ebb away for a short while.<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda paced her cell; although her feet ached she refused to remain still. She didn't dare let her guard down for even a second while in the presence of Ganon. Although he was not before her he lurked somewhere in the damp, dark prison and she was unsure of his plan for her.<p>

It felt as if she had been here for weeks, but in reality it had only been a few days. She knew nothing of what had happened to Link and had spent each night trying to fight back tears at the thought of her friend.

A familiar sound distracted her from her pacing; she watched cautiously as the Hero's Shade walked past her cell, jumping back as it paused to stare at her with its cold red eyes. It continued its path and entered a room out of Zelda's view. From down the hall she could hear the exchanges of voices. One voice rang out clear, the cold sharp voice of Ganon.

"You are no longer required." His voice held an almost tiresome tone as he dismissed the skeletal warrior, releasing him from the possessed state he had been held under.  
>The air fell silent as Zelda waited for the skeleton to pass her once again but it never came, instead came to booming steps of Ganon himself. He too paused as he passed his prisoner, letting out a laugh that froze Zelda to the spot.<p>

He stood for a while, enjoying the fear in her eyes before chuckling again and moving on.  
>Zelda slumped to the floor, too exhausted to stand any longer. Once there was enough distance between herself and Ganon she reluctantly let herself slip into an uncomfortable slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Link's eyes shot open, a distant voice had woken him from his nap in the spring, but when he looked around he could not find its owner. He was alone in the spring now; the few Gorons that had been relaxing with him had since returned to the village, leaving him to doze. For a moment he enjoyed the lack of pain he felt in his body, the spring had done its job well.<p>

Drawing his attention back to the voice he stood slowly, glancing at his surroundings as the unnerving feeling grew stronger and stronger. His eyes focused on the figure at the far side of the hot spring and then quickly shot around searching for an escape route.  
>The Hero's Shade once again stood before him, and this time Link had no means of defence.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Hero Never Rests

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Seven - A Hero Never Rests<strong>

Link panicked as the Hero's Shade advanced towards him, still searching desperately for any escape.  
>Once the skeleton had passed through half of the spring Link made a dash for the exit behind it, steering clear of his foe.<br>Just as he thought he had made it the skeleton moved before him, causing Link's body to crash heavily into its shield. He flung out his arms to brace the impact and landed once again at his enemy's feet.

"I am here now to aid you. I am no longer one to fear." The familiar voice spoke to him, and as he looked towards its bony face he noticed it seemed somehow different. Even with no facial expressions it seemed less hostile than the time he had encountered it in the graveyard.

He dragged himself to his feet to face the Hero's Shade, still keeping his distance.  
>"Why did you attack me? Where is Zelda?" Link spoke defensively, his eyes never leaving the figure before him.<br>"Allow me to explain." The skeleton began.

"I'll assume you guessed that Ganon had returned. I saw the look in your eyes when you heard his voice. I'm afraid I have to confirm that this is true, though he is still weakened from battle.  
>He has managed to break the seal which kept him prisoner; I cannot explain how for I do not understand myself. He is trying again to combine the Triforce pieces and he is using Zelda as bait to bring you to him.<p>

"I was not acting of my own accord on that day; it saddens me to say I was not strong enough to fight off Ganon's grip on me, but alas, that was the case.

"I do not know how he found me, but I had been under his control since the day you set off to Ordon, I was instructed to watch you and so I did. It was I that called you both to the graveyard, and upon your arrival I was helpless to stop my attack.

"Once Ganon had claimed Zelda I was no longer needed and so he made the mistake of releasing me. As soon as I was freed I set off to find you and warn you. Fortunately before I left I was able to catch a glimpse of the place in which he is hiding.  
>He is currently in an abandoned fortress hidden under the Gerudo desert. I can take you there and help you gain access. You will find both Zelda and Ganon there."<p>

Link remained silent for a while once the Hero's Shade had finished speaking, what it spoke of made sense and although he was wary of the creature, he felt he could trust it now.

"We've got to get moving then! We can't stand around here." He called as he headed off down the mountain trail to retrieve his horse. Link stopped at the top of the trail and glanced back at the Hero's Shade, just catching the moment of the creature's transformation from warrior to wolf.  
>The golden wolf bounded towards him and they continued to head into the village below.<p>

* * *

><p>Link reached Eldin's spring in record time and saddled the dozing Epona up as quickly as he could.<br>She snapped irritably at him for waking her but soon settled when she felt the urgency in his movements.  
>The wolf had held back once they had entered the village, choosing to wait by the north exit, away from the watchful eyes of the villagers.<br>Link froze as a door swung open behind him, followed by footsteps as the person approached him.

"Link, what do you think you're doing?" Link sighed as he turned to face Renado, who held a disappointed look on his face, which make Link feel instantly guilty.  
>"I'm fine now Renado, and I can't leave her there any longer." Renado saw the emotion behind Link's eyes as he mentioned Zelda and knew that he should not stop him. He could see how much the princess meant to Link and knew that even if he tried to stop him the boy would still find a way to leave.<p>

"Wait here then." He replied simply as he returned to the building to fetch Link's weapons, "Would you have been stupid enough to leave without these?"  
>Link shook his head, he had been waiting for the moment he could sneak in quietly to grab his possessions but he knew Renado was not likely to believe that.<p>

"Just be careful out there." He sighed, handing Link his sword, shield and a bag and standing aside as he mounted Epona and set off through the village, joining the Hero's Shade before departing.

* * *

><p>Hooves and paws clashed with ground as they thundered towards the desert in near silence.<br>The journey across Hyrule Field was much easier now that there were no monsters to stand in their way, it was a ride that Link cherished, for it meant Ganon was not yet strong enough to once again call forth his minions, they still had time.

The journey seemed to Link to be much longer than usual, now that he was away from the hot spring his body ached and he was eager for them to reach their destination before it became too much to bear.  
>They were glad to find that the desert was also void of creatures, but the sand still made the crossing difficult for the animals, and so Link opted to walk in order to aid Epona.<p>

It was dark as they crossed the desert and the cold quickly caught up with Link in his borrowed clothes. He remembered the bag Renado had given him and decided to check its contents. Within he found, his boomerang, a bag of bombs, his clawshot, some food, and the item he had been most desperate to discover, his tunic and hat. He quickly threw them on as they walked, instantly enjoying the warmth that an extra layer provided.

Link stared out across the endless sand, a look of confusion plastered across his face.  
>"You said there was a fortress here…" He muttered as he continued to study the land.<br>"Did you think Ganon would make it that easy?" The skeleton seemed to chuckle, "The place we seek lies beneath the sand."

Link's expression did not change as the skeleton made its way towards a small pillar which Link had not noticed.  
>The grey stone pillar reached only to the skeletons waste and seemed to be the only landmark for miles.<p>

Link wandered forward to inspect it as the Hero's Shade swung it's sword round, slashing at the pillar, before jumping back and dragging the boy with him.  
>The ground began to shake as the pillar crumbled, though the pieces never met the ground. They began to glow as they fell, matching the colour of the desert sand yet disappearing before they ever met it.<p>

The heroes stood, one calm, one intrigued as the sand began to part revealing a narrow passage which led underground. Link readied himself as the doorway opened, grabbing the bag and his larger weapons from Epona's saddle and moving closer to the Hero's Shade.  
>"Are you ready?" The skeleton questioned as it led the way down the steps into the darkness.<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight: Into the Fortress

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Eight - Into the Fortress<strong>

Link's boots clattered on the stone floor as they entered the fortress, yet his companion seemed to move without a sound, disguising the sound of his armour well.  
>Lights adorned the walls within the fortress allowing them to easily see the room they had entered, unlike the passage from which they came.<p>

The fortress had clearly been disused for sometime as many bricks lay on the floor from the broken walls and many smashed windows and lanterns scattered the dusty walls.  
>The air was eerily silent heightening Link's senses and filling him with anxiety as they advanced down the long corridor that lay out before them.<p>

They came to a stop at the end of this corridor; it branched out, leading both left and right. It was impossible to see much down the corridors as the light of the wall lanterns did not stretch far enough, leaving the light to fade as the corridors stretched.  
>As they pondered their next move the two heroes were distracted by the sound of soft and distant footsteps moving with speed.<p>

The noise grew as a figure came through the darkness. Link and the Hero's Shade began to slowly retreat until the being came into focus.  
>Link's step faltered as he saw the terrified, yet relieved, face which greeted him. He ran forward to meet it and caught Zelda in his arms, instantly letting his guard down. It was a mistake he would regret.<p>

* * *

><p>Link heard Ganon's laugh radiate from within Zelda but before he could free himself she had already tightened her grip, beginning a transformation that Link had hoped to never see again. Her skin turned pale as the smile was erased from her face and her grip continued to tighten. Her now claw like nails sunk into his skin, drawing blood as her once deep blue eyes distorted to match the colour that seeped out of the grooves of skin.<p>

Link struggled to free himself, dreading the fight he would soon be forced to partake in, but Ganon's puppet would not release her prey, she pulled him closer as her body began to glow with an eerie light.  
>Link felt his skin begin to burn as the force of her dark magic grew stronger and braced himself for the impact that would soon follow, but it never came.<p>

Suddenly she released her grip and the painful sensation disappeared as Link realised he was able to move. He shot back before she could ensnare him again and searched around for the cause of his freedom.

The Hero's Shade had once again taken on his wolf form and now clung firmly to the princess' back, it's dagger like teeth sinking into her back.

"I knew that fool would bring you here." She hissed as she flung the wolf from her back, sending it crashing into the brittle wall and bringing loose bricks tumbling down onto its form.

She dragged herself to her feet, advancing menacingly towards Link, all the while building up a ball of dark energy to throw at the green clad hero.  
>"At least you didn't keep me waiting." The ball of energy made its way towards Link with great speed. Without thinking he swung his sword as the attack grew closer. The sound of metal clashing with a solid object radiated around the room as the Master sword's blade halted the attack before sending it back in the direction from which it came.<p>

Time seemed to slow as the ball of magic collided with Zelda's body. The force of the impact threw her backwards causing her body to meet the floor with a sickening thud. She lay writhing in pain as the magic coursed through her body searching for an exit once its damage was done.  
>This was Link's chance to attack, yet he could not. He stood, rooted to the spot, unable to bring himself to attack Zelda.<br>His eyes became blank as the reality of the fight began to sink in, he must fight Zelda, or die.

The Hero's Shade broke free of the bricks, distracting Link from his trance. It shot towards Zelda, who was now pushing herself back to her feet, though he did not reach her in time to attack; she spun round as the wolf bounded towards her and threw out her arm, sending the beast flying with a painful yelp. The wolf skidded on the floor as it tried to regain its posture to attack again.

It shot, once again, towards the possessed princess as she built up another attack. The sight brought Link back to his senses as he too dove forwards towards the inevitable collision point.

The green hero swung his sword, once again meeting the magic, shielding the Hero's Shade from the attack before sending it back to its creator. The result of this backfire was the same, but this time Zelda had no chance to recover.

The wolf had already leapt from the ground as Link's sword had arrived and now its claws and fangs met flesh. A painful screech came from the princess, it was a hideous and unnatural sound yet it was unclear whether the voice belonged to Zelda or Ganon.  
>Ganon's puppet however, was stronger than ever before, even such an attack did not bring her down for long.<p>

She threw the wolf off once again, roaring with pain and rage as she began to fire out random, misguided attacks, which rebounded off the walls and destroyed anything they touched. Neither hero had been prepared for this and soon felt the blow of the wayward magic bolts.

Link fell to his knees as the pain racked his body, leaving him vulnerable to the puppet's attacks, which came swift and fast. With each attack the pain grew more intense, and soon Link lay on the floor, unable to move and unable to see.  
>He felt sure this was the end; he would die by Zelda's hands. He heard Ganon's cackle through her body and awaited the final blow.<p>

* * *

><p>Link felt his senses returning to him as the pain slightly dulled. He remained motionless on the floor but knew he now had the freedom to move. The air was strangely quiet and he eventually plucked up the strength to stand and turn to face his saviour.<p>

Zelda and the Hero's Shade lay panting on the floor, showing obvious signs of a recent brawl. The wolf's fur was singed and bloody on the side on which it had taken the impact of the attack meant for Link. It struggled to its feet, and hobbled forward.  
>With as much effort as it could muster it sunk its teeth into Zelda's arm as she too clambered to her feet, ready to attack again and held her squirming figure in place.<p>

"Link! You must attack, use the arrows, Zelda won't be harmed." The Hero's Shade called weakly.  
>Reluctantly he reached for his bow as the wolf struggled to restrain Ganon's puppet. Tears began to well in his eyes as he aimed for his love whilst powering up the light arrow. He clenched his eyes shut as the arrow left his hand, unable to push away the fear that now gripped him. <em>What if it doesn't work?<em>

* * *

><p>Link's eyes refused to open, the though of what might greet his eyes froze him in a motionless state.<br>The silence became too much and he gradually let his eyelids part to survey the scene before him. The scene which met his eyes both frightened and pained him. Three weak figures lay before him, each as bloodied and beaten as the one beside it.

Forgetting the unbearable physical pain Link shot forward to his princess' side and cradled her in his arms. Relief washed over him as he realized she was merely unconscious and the wounds she had sustained were minimal; it seemed Ganon had taken the brunt of the attacks. She began to stir in his arms and he was grateful to see the smile which spread across her face as her eyes met his. She flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly in an unrelenting embrace.

The Hero's Shade struggled to his feet, changing into his form before joining Link and Zelda and breaking them apart with his presence. In this form he seemed uninjured, as if only his wolf form could obtain injuries.  
>Each began to relax, no lives had been lost. Yet it seemed their fight was not over yet.<p>

Across from the heroes lay the battered Gerudo form of Ganon and he too began to stir. His blood red eyes glowed with anger as he observed the heroes. He stood, his body encased in a dark light, as he began to charge one last, overwhelming attack.  
>With the last of his energy Ganon blasted the heroes, who instantly darted across the room in an attempt to avoid the attack; however Link was not able to move quite as fast as the others.<p>

Ganon's attack struck Link mid jump. He slid to the floor, scraping his body across the fractured stone as he landed. The attack had hit his already weakened body harder than he had imagined, and the pain he had thought could not get any worse multiplied tenfold as the magic surged through his body. Every inch of his body screamed out at the unrelenting pain as he twitched around on the floor, helpless to do anything to stop it.

Ganon let out a snort at the sight of the fallen hero as his body began to disintegrate, yet the look upon his face as he disappeared was not that of defeat, his expression appeared triumphant, as if he had not lost yet.

Link's companions rushed to the dying hero's side as he fell. Zelda dropped to her knees beside him as the Hero's Shade towered over her, and clutched his almost lifeless body. She shuddered as she watched his chest heave with each painful breath and saw the blood which pooled at the side of his mouth as he choked on words which would not come.

Link felt his mind slipping away as he lay on the unforgiving concrete. He so desperately wanted the pain to end but he knew the price he would have to pay for such a thing. Yet no matter how hard he tried he could not remain focused. He knew Zelda held him, but he could not feel it, he could feel himself growing distant despite his best efforts. He did not want to give in but every sensation now seemed so unnatural and he felt himself drawn to the relief which death promised him.

The princess could not prevent the flow of tears as she watched his eyes grow listless, she could find no words to comfort him, instead she held him close, silently begging him not to give in, but she gained no response from her hero.


	9. Chapter Nine: Interventions

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Nine - Interventions<strong>

"Help shall be given to those who most deserve it."  
>The light which met Link's eyes was at first painful, but he soon grew used to the almost blinding white light which surrounded him. He was no longer in the fortress and his friends were not by his side, in fact there seemed to be no life here at all. Link didn't know where he was, he wasn't even sure he was anywhere at all, for where he stood did not seem like a place he had ever visited.<p>

The white light stretched out as far as the eye could see, but that was all Link could see. He could not see the floor, or the sky, just white, everywhere he looked. It seemed to go on forever, and no matter how far he ran it never ended.

Soft echoing footsteps stopped him in his tracks. He was unsure of whether to be grateful or wary that he wasn't alone. He stood as a small thin girl made her way towards him through the white which her pale skin almost seemed to blend into.

She stood before him, her sparkly teal dress and long auburn hair fluttering in a non-existent breeze, and smiled.  
>Link felt himself relax at the warmth displayed in her soft blue eyes, she seemed so mysterious, half of her unnaturally pale face was shrouded in shadows from her hair, yet the sight of her did not unnerve Link.<p>

"You can't give up yet Link." The girl smiled as she pressed her hand to his heart, "Hyrule still needs you."

* * *

><p>"Link?" A frantic voice called as he opened his eyes, once again forcing them to adjust to a new light.<br>All his senses came rushing back to him and he realised he was back in the fortress, although he had never truly left.

He saw the relief in Zelda's face as he met her gaze, and weakly reached his arms around her as she pulled him to her face in an embrace he had not expected. Their lips locked for a short while before Zelda pulled away, almost as shocked by her own display as Link was.

She was unsure of what had overcome her and pushed back the feelings feeling slightly disappointed in herself for such an inability to control herself. She was of course glad to see Link was alive, but had always told herself she would not act in such a way.  
>Link however felt warm inside, he had waited so long for such affection from the princess, and although the circumstances could have been better he couldn't have been happier.<p>

"Oh I'm so glad you're alive Link. We must find you a place to rest quickly." She scrambled to her feet and with the help of the Hero's Shade dragged Link to his too. The pair helped the wounded hero out of the fortress to the desert which awaited them.  
>Link was glad to see Epona still waiting outside and felt relieved that their long journey across the desert would be a lot easier with her.<p>

The weary heroes rode back through the desert, Zelda clung to Link as she sat before him on Epona, burying her face into his torso and bringing herself as close to him as she could.  
>His free hand was wrapped lovingly around her waist, also holding her close as he rested his head gently upon hers, leaving Epona to guide herself beside the golden wolf.<p>

Link was still weakened from the fight, although his wounds were not nearly as severe as they had been before the girl had intervened, and looked forward to finally being able to rest without worry.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours they finally arrived in the safety of Hyrule Field. They began to make their way to Kakariko to rest but soon the silence of the field was disturbed.<br>The Hero's Shade fled at the sight of the oncoming guards, knowing he could not be spotted, leaving Link and Zelda to face the King and his men.

"Link! You were behind this, how dare you take the princess and disappear." The King called as he advanced towards the pair, he stopped before them and dismounted, observing both bloodies bodies.

"What on earth have you done to her? You dare put my daughter in harm's way?" The king bellowed as he dragged Zelda down from Epona. Link too jumped down, taking hold of her arm as her father led her away, before one of the guards forced him to let go.  
>"Wait, you don't understand!" He cried, but his words fell on deaf ears.<br>She mounted her father's horse silently, afraid to object him, and gave Link an apologetic look for the situation they were in.

Link followed after the King protesting his innocence but each time he did he was knocked back by one of the guards, who no longer viewed him as one of their own.  
>"Never return to this castle." The King growled as they reached the castle doors. They all entered leaving Link alone by the castle gates.<p>

He stood for a while, trying to get through, but the guards on the other side refused him entry and he knew that by now there was no way he could get to Zelda.

* * *

><p>Link rode back from the castle, unsure of what he should do next. He knew it would be stupid to attempt to reach Zelda so soon, her father would be expecting it.<br>He decided to make his way to Kakariko until things had calmed down enough at the castle. It was not what he wanted, especially considering what they had just been through, but he dared not make things worse between himself and her father, he already had a disliking for Link.

He arrived as the sun was beginning to set and was grateful to find that the village was quiet. He left Epona by the spring and, feeling slightly disheartened, wandered out to the field again to watch the sun set without being bothered.

He had just settled by the gates to Kakariko when he noticed a figure wandering in the field. Upon closer inspection he realised that he faintly recognised the figure and he began to wander cautiously towards it.

The figure did not notice his approached and continued walking towards the forest. As he got closer its features became more recognisable and the dress, which sparkled in the low light, provoked recent memories.  
>Suddenly he remembered where he had seen it before. It was the girl he had seen when he left the fortress for a brief moment.<p>

"Wait!" he called running after her, "I need to speak with you." He managed to catch up, panting slightly, as she stopped to face him.  
>She giggled at the sight of the hero, before speaking with a soft, quiet voice.<br>"I wondered when you might find me, they said you would."

"They? Who do you mean?" He questioned, slightly confused, "Oh forget about that, I need to know who you are. You saved me, didn't you?"

"This is correct, although I had some help. Even my powers cannot bring back someone who is dead."

"I was dead?" Link stuttered, the colour in his face fading a little.

"Oh my, of course. That was quite the battle, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you still hadn't recovered properly from your encounter with your old friend. I suppose I should explain now." She muttered to herself as she brushed the hair from the side of her face. Link caught a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a scar before her hair fell before her face again; covering the spot he had seen.

"You have done so much for Hyrule Link, and it pains me to say you have yet more to give to this land. You are not destined to die yet, and that is why the goddesses intervened. For some reason unbeknownst to me they call upon me in their time of need. It happens to no other of my kind. I suppose it may have something to do with my powers being more focused than others in my tribe.

"I bet this is all a little confusing, maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Alia, and I am the leader of my race. Thatrace being the Forest Huntress, we're related to the Sheikah, an extinct race now. It's a shame, they were a wonderful race, and now we are all that is left to serve as memory of their existence, and many believe we are just a myth, it seems they're all but forgotten now.

"Excuse me; it seems I'm drifting off-topic again. As I was saying I'm from a race called the Forest Huntress, we of course reside in the forest although we rarely have contact with other beings and so they believe us to be a myth, it allows us a peaceful existence.

"We're incredibly in touch with the power of the goddesses which grants us nothing short of immortality. We can also use magic to great extents, my own specialty being that of healing. My powers are oddly stronger than any of the others in my tribe and so the goddesses called upon me to aid you in your time of need. They lent me their power and I lent you mine."

She paused for a while to allow Link to take in the information. The sun had almost descended from the sky now and she knew she needed to be moving on.

"I'm very grateful for your help but I'm not sure I completely understand. What do you mean Hyrule still needs me and how is it that neither Zelda nor the Hero's Shade saw you?" He was still struggling with hearing that, for a brief moment, he had left this world and was not entirely focused, making her words all the more confusing.

"I was acting with the goddesses, naturally, you were the one in need, so only you saw me and I'm afraid I cannot explain that for I don't know myself, all I know is that the goddesses fear what the future may hold now that Ganon has escaped their grips again. He may be gone, but they cannot be certain. Yet I'm sure that all will become clear in time. Don't worry Link; we'll meet again when the time is right." She turned her back to him and set out again across the field.

A part of Link wanted to give chase, so many questions still swirled though his mind, but he was tired. The past few days had been draining and so he decided instead to retreat back to Kakariko, in the hopes that he would indeed meet her again.


	10. Chapter Ten: Against Orders

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Ten - Against Orders<strong>

The princess who returned to the castle was not the one its inhabitants knew, at first they presumed her emotions were linked to her unexplained wounds, but they soon came to realise that this was not the case.  
>The woman they saw before them was now an empty shell, she displayed next to no emotions and refused to speak a word to anyone, choosing to ignore the King above all others.<br>Rumour soon began to circulate that family matters were tearing the royal family apart and these rumours were partially true.

Zelda had never particularly liked her father, but recently she felt her dislike for him grow even more. She blamed him for the emptiness she felt inside, and despised him for taking her away from her one true friend.  
>He made no attempt to mend their broken relationship and instead tried to force her royal duties upon her in an attempt to return things to the way they had been.<p>

Zelda was used to being in charge, she dealt with situations much better than her father and seemed to enjoy them more, but now she began to neglect her duties, forcing the king to step up and further widening the rift between them.  
>She made no attempt to escape at first, for she didn't have the will to do so. She felt she had no more outside of the castle than she had within it, however she came to realise this was not the case.<p>

Another unwanted burden had been placed upon her since her return; suitors.

Her father was relentless in his search for an heir and Zelda despised each and every one of them. She had hoped by now that her father would allow her to rule alone but it was an option he was not willing to allow.  
>Only one man seemed fit enough to rule the kingdom by her side, yet she convinced herself that this was not the beginnings of love, that instead, he was just her friend, one that she could trust to look after her people but not herself.<p>

She began to miss the hero; the memories of their times together and his promise to let her see the world filled her with the determination to defy her father's orders, and so a spark of emotion spurred her on as she fled from the castle early one morning.

* * *

><p>Many empty days had passed before Link finally left his bed in the Kakariko Inn. Despite encouragement from Renado and the other villagers he had refused to move, instead lying for days allowing his sorrow to all but consume him. He no longer had the will to stop his thoughts from drifting to Zelda and although, until now, he had not let her mood swings deter him, he now felt as if he would never be able to reach the princess, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

She had led him into security with her affection and then thrown him from it with force so many times that he was no longer sure he could stand another fall, a fall which her emotionless departure promised would come.

Not even thinking he allowed his feet to carry him wherever they wished.

* * *

><p>Epona was not happy to be disturbed so early in the morning, but once Link had settled down next to her she soon dozed off again. He rested his body against the mare's warm body and lay quietly watching the rippling water of Eldin's spring.<br>The tranquil aura of the spring and surrounding village soon lulled Link into a peaceful doze, finally letting his mind rest. Just as he had pushed all thoughts of Zelda from his mind he was disturbed by a noise, which quickly brought his despair flooding back.

He kicked the ground in frustration, but he was not yet alert enough to pay any attention to what had woken him.

_"You haven't failed yet."_

Link jumped up, quickly scanning the area with his eyes, but he could not find the owner of the voice. Epona's disgruntled neigh made him think that perhaps he had imagined it; it had been faint after all and she hadn't seemed to notice anything. However, as he began to settle down it called out again, this time more clearly.

_"Don't give up on her, she needs you."_

"Who's there? What do you mean?" He called out, this time certain of what he had heard. The spring fell silent once again; no voice answered his calls this time and so he began to ponder what it had spoken of. He was drawn to Zelda as he thought of who it could have mentioned, though he was unsure why, for he had barely begun to wonder when her image made its way into his mind.

A figure in the corner of his eye distracted him from his thought and at first he was sure it was just an illusion.  
>They both stood motionless for a while, studying each other in silence before the other made its way towards Link.<p>

Instantly he felt all his frustration melt away. Zelda rushed towards him and embraced him in a way that proved that all hope was not lost as he had previously thought.  
>He could not stay mad at her, and he could not fight off his feelings either, not that he would have wanted to, for the feelings she inspired were the greatest he had ever felt. He would risk anything for just a moment of the ecstasy he felt when close to her and was grateful to see that she cared enough to defy her father to see him.<p>

They did not stay in Kakariko long, for her father knew it was a place they frequented often, after a couple of peaceful nights together they departed the village for their next destination.

* * *

><p>They continued their travels through Hyrule, and although the peace had not been disturbed in most of the land the thought of Ganon was never far from their minds, though it was something they found themselves worrying about less and less as time passed.<p>

During their travels Zelda began to grow closer to the boy she had once only considered her best friend, however something always nagged at the princess. Something in the depths of her mind and her heart prevented the feelings from blossoming as they should and caused the princess to struggle often with her emotions.

At time she's would be quite affectionate with him, hinting the feelings which he had since made clear that he had for her. Yet at other times she would act as if she barely knew him.  
>During these times Link sensed that something bothered her, as it had done at the castle, yet no matter how much he questioned her she would not answer him.<br>Each time her displays were more aggressive, and eventually he gave up, though the worry never left his mind.

His heart ached at the thought of his princess being so disturbed by something, but what hurt him the most was knowing that he could do nothing about it. He had been able to protect her from great dangers and take her to unseen lands, but he could not release her from her mind.

He was unsure of where he stood with the princess, but he never let her forget what she meant to him and none of her cold displays could deter him.

His persistence often angered Zelda, but in the times when she was calm she was glad of it. Although it was attention she had, for so long, hated to receive from men, it felt somehow different with Link, and she found herself sometimes wishing for his affection in the fleeting moments when she let her mind rest.

These moments did nothing to help her never-ending battle with the demon in her heart however; it saw this longing as a sign of weakness and tried harder to prevent the princess from falling into what they both felt sure was the same trap which had befallen their better.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hyrule

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Eleven - Hyrule<strong>

The pair managed to evade the King and his guards quite well as they travelled through Hyrule. With the aid of the friends Link had made during the Twilight they were able to stay one step ahead of them and avoid being caught.

They travelled to the four corners of the world, visiting all of the places Link had once visited and meeting new friends as well as the old. Zelda was fascinated by the many other races and they in turn were fascinated by her; they all welcomed the friend of Link and despite her status, treat her no differently than any other.

The princess was grateful to be spoken to as if she was an ordinary person; it allowed her to truly escape from the life she wished to leave behind at home and gave her a new lease of life.

Now that there was no danger to Hyrule or themselves the pair were able to properly explore the villages and areas Link had been forced to rush through in his battle against time and they often spent days, and even weeks, in one spot.

They were always sad to move on and leave their friends behind but each time they promised they would return and the excitement of a new destination was always too much to keep them waiting.

* * *

><p>Their final destination was Lake Hylia. Here Link introduced Zelda to the Zoras, who, like many others, gathered in crowds to catch a glimpse of the princess and introduced her to the many wonders of their world.<p>

Each day he took her swimming, delving deeper and deeper as she grew more accustomed to the unfamiliar Zora Armour which allowed her to breathe and swim with ease at any depth. They explored every crevice of the lake and even ventured into the surrounding rivers which flowed through Hyrule.

Lake Hylia seemed to be Zelda's favourite place, her eyes glowed with excitement every morning when she questioned Link about the day's events and, once she had grasped the hang of the armour, she was always the one to lead Link to a new place which they could explore.

They spent longer here than anywhere else. The warm summer air meant they were able to sleep outside, which they often did. They would lie together under the stars with just Epona and a blanket to keep them warm and let the soft sounds of nature lull them to sleep. It was nearing two months at Lake Hylia when they finally decided to move on.

* * *

><p>Link let his hand drop over the side of the boat, just skimming the water as they floated upon Lake Hylia. He glanced across the boat to Zelda, her long, light brown hair blew in the gentle breeze, and her dazzling blue eyes scanned the lake. He caught himself thinking of his adoration for her and her beauty. They were things which had often kept him going in dark times, yet at the same time they caused him a little pain.<p>

He had enjoyed the time they had spent together, but the princess had rarely shown any sign that she held the same feelings for him as he did for her, despite how clear he had made them.  
>He tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind, after all, her company was all he really needed, and he had that now.<p>

Although he tried to avoid negative thoughts they always found a way into his mind, and now he found himself fretting about the time she would have to leave him and return to the castle. He knew he wasn't welcome there anymore, though he couldn't really understand why, he couldn't find fault in the way he acted with Zelda, but her father clearly could.

Zelda glanced around the lake, taking in the scenery she adored the most, she knew she would be sad to leave this place and had continuously persuaded Link to let them stay here longer, yet she knew now that their time here would have to come to an end at some point.

She caught his eyes as he turned away from her and studied the boy she had grown to know so well. His eyes were wild, yet mesmerising, his blonde hair always seemed ruffled, his clothes were plain and dirty, a far cry from the garments she was used to seeing around the castle, yet every aspect of him seemed perfect.

For the first time Zelda saw the boy for what he had become, he was a handsome, carefree young man and she felt herself warming to him more than she had to anyone in her life. It was ridiculous though, it wasn't possible she could feel that way. She shook her head, trying to disperse the emotions which had overcome her. She pushed the thoughts away and regained her posture before Link turned to speak to her.

"This is it. We've been everywhere." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. This was the moment he had been dreading.

"I don't suppose it's possible to persuade you of another night here?" She joked around, repeating the phrase she had often spoken when Link had suggested they leave.

"As much I'd like to we both know we should be leaving now." He tried to be cheery but Zelda picked up the disappointment in his voice when he spoke.

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she had once done years ago in the castle gardens; it was a gesture which comforted both of them, for each would miss the other upon their departure more than they would ever miss anyone else. Even just their bond of friendship was stronger than either had even seen or felt before.  
>They floated on the lake in a calm silence for some time before the evening air began to grow cool, forcing them back to land.<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda was the first out of the boat, and as Link returned it she stared out across the lake once again, her heart filled with both admiration and a pang of sorrow. She was sure she would see this place again, for Link had promised her breaks from the castle whenever he could reach her, but at the same time there was the worry that she might never return here, or see Link again.<p>

Her father's reaction had scared her, and she couldn't really understand it, all she knew was that she would hate life at the castle even more once she returned.

Link returned to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder startling her and dragging her out of her train of thought.

"Are you ready to go? We should be able to sneak back while it's getting dark." He questioned as he joined her previous gaze across the lake, he too liked it here, though not as much as her. He put this down to his time in the Twilight, it had sucked away the innocence of a lot of things for him and though he was happy to have things returned to the way they were he still found it strange to see things back to normal, and was always uneasy when in places he had once fought in, despite the time which had passed.

"I'd like to go back to Ordon Village first, if that's alright." She answered, "Then I suppose you can take me back to the castle." Link perked up at this request. He had been hoping to return home, for it had been over a year since he had been there and he longed to see his old friends and to return to his own bed. Yet it was the thought of an extra night with Zelda which truly cheered him up.

They made their way back as the sun began to set, making the long journey across Hyrule field and through Faron Woods until they came to Link's house at the edge of Ordon Village.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A New Home

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Twelve - A New Home<strong>

"Link, it's so nice here." Zelda muttered as she stared out of his bedroom window towards Ordon Ranch. "I wish life was a simple for me as it is here." She looked disheartened and Link was reminded of the times she had retreated within herself back at the castle.  
>"You don't have to go back" Link blurted, he froze, stunned by his outburst.<p>

Zelda too looked shocked by his remark, but in her heart she wished he was right, but how could she abandon her father and her people like that? It had been bad enough that she and Link had been away for so long, she didn't see it fair to never return.

"Oh Link, if only it could be. But I could not desert these people, what kind of land would this become if I did?"

"You wouldn't have to desert them" Link quietly commented, he felt his confidence was growing now, urging him to continue, he felt his heart speaking, taking over his words and his actions.

"Your father will be fine by himself, and you'll never truly be gone. Nothing prevents you from returning to the castle when you are needed, but you shouldn't be cooped up there!" He knew now that he had to convince her, he couldn't let her go, not now.  
>"Please stay Zelda." his eyes pleaded with hers.<p>

"Live here?" She questioned, "But how? I mean, where?"  
>He was unsure of what came over him as he continued to speak, but he did not try to stop it.<p>

"You could stay with me..." Link spoke shyly, "My house is far too big for one person and I guess it's the only one with room, but that doesn't mean you couldn't stay with someone else, they wouldn't mind, or we could build something or..." he rambled on, "Unless you'd rather not..." His words faded away as his cheeks turned bright red, he didn't want to push his luck, but he wanted nothing more than for her to stay here with him.

She stared around Link's home, it was cosy, but he was right, there was room for more than one. She could tell he didn't take too much care of this place with him being alone; it might benefit him to have some company. She giggled inside at the array of weapons strewn across the floor, with the exception of the Master Sword and his Hylian shield which were hung carefully on the wall.

It was definitely a different world to the one she was used to, but something there made her feel more at home in Link's room than in her own. The castle was lovely, but it made her feel empty and isolated, not like this.

She stood to face him, her face just inches from his.  
>"I'd love to." she whispered, staring into his eyes.<br>She could not explain what she felt inside as she stared at Link. It was almost like relief, like her heart had been given something it had been screaming out for so long for, but she once again pushed away the voice in the back of her mind, still reluctant to believe it could be real, that the past could remain the past. He's the one you've been looking for.

* * *

><p>Link woke before Zelda, and watched from across the bedroom as she slept peacefully in his bed. It was nice to see her comfortable, their travels had been draining for both of them, and although they had been filled with excitement and adventure, Link was glad to be back in his quite home village, yet it was almost strange to be back to a normal life.<br>However the sleeping figure of the princess in his room was all but normal, but Link had grown accustomed to her presence and did not mind this new life.

Without thinking he picked himself up off the seat and turned to the window to find Epona, but she wasn't there. This didn't worry Link, who was still only half awake, llia will have taken her to the spring again he thought to himself. This was a regular occurrence, but then Link remembered that things had not been the same for a while and the events of the night in which he had returned came back to him. llia had run off at the sight of Zelda, and she had not been seen since.

He and Zelda had left for Kakariko Village almost immediately after their return and llia had not joined everyone in saying farewell. This was the first day they had been back to Ordon and Link had not yet informed any of the villagers of their return. A pang of guilt hit Link as he realised how painful these past months must have been for llia.  
>He dressed quickly and tried to leave the house without waking Zelda though she stirred at the sound of the door closing and lay listening to his footsteps as he left. Her curiosity got the better of her and she soon decided to follow him. <p>

* * *

><p>Zelda arrived at the spring, but before her presence became known she heard voices and hid herself from the spring's visitors. She crouched down behind the mossy wall and inched around to get a clear view of the spring.<p>

"Oh Link, how could you do that?" A girl was standing with Link, behind them stood Epona. The horse seemed nervous and agitated by the voices.

"Ilia, I'm sorry. You know I never meant to hurt you." Link pleaded. He had his back to Zelda so she could not see his face. _Who is this girl?_

"You know how I feel about you, and you bring her here! And then you take her and you leave. You've been gone for ages, I bet I've not once crossed your mind in that time!" she cried out and Zelda could see she was upset, her tear filled eyes never left Link's face.

_Link can't like someone else, can he?_Zelda thought to herself, working herself into a panic.

Link's heart sank, Ilia was right; he hadn't once thought of her, he'd thought of nothing but Zelda in fact. Until he had woken he hadn't even remembered that he and Ilia had never really said goodbye. To her it would seem as if he had just abandoned the village.

"I know I've done wrong, but I can't lie to you, things have changed, I've changed. I'm sorry for leaving, but there's nothing I can do to change that now." the guilt and desperation in his voice were clear, but Ilia ignored it. She pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his.

Zelda gasped and quickly fled the scene, her eyes brimming with tears. She ran, not knowing where she was going. Her tears began to cloud her vision. She hadn't realised just how much she liked him. The thought of him with someone else caused her such great heartache.

All this time she had quietly hoped to find someone, even though she had searched only half-heartedly believing she could never grow close to anyone and yet this feeling, she wanted no-one but him, only he had been able to change her heart, unlike any other man she had met before him.

She had been searching for so long, although so reluctant to fall in love and yet here he was, he had been right before her all along, yet now the demon which had held her feelings back for so long lashed out again at the sight of Link and Ilia. She should have trusted it; it had told her that he was too good to be true and now she felt herself slipping back into its grasp, a place she felt she was destined to stay.

She slumped to her knees at the bottom of a tree and let her tears fall, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't care.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Storm

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Thirteen - The Storm<strong>

Link pulled away from Ilia's embrace with a horrified look on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is all her fault!" she screamed, "We'd never have fought before she showed up!"

"Don't you dare!" Link hissed, "Don't you dare bring her into this, she has nothing to do with us." his voice calmed as he continued, "Please Ilia, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, if I could take It back I would. I can't help that my feelings have changed, but Zelda saved me. If it wasn't for her I doubt I'd still be around, I don't belong here anymore… or with you."

Ilia turned her back to Link, facing Epona, who shifted about nervously. He left her in the spring and slowly made his way home. Thinking Zelda would still be asleep he stopped and laid down in an opening near his home; he needed to clear his head.

He'd hurt Ilia, he knew it, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't let her falsely think they had something and she would have had to meet another girl at some point, still he felt terrible.

Lone raindrops splashed his hair and he knew it was time to return home.  
>The house was still dark when he arrived; he hadn't lit any lanterns before he left. The house was as he left it, but something didn't feel right. He hurried quietly to the bedroom, fear stabbed at his heart when he noticed Zelda's empty bed.<p>

_She's just gone for a walk _he tried to convince himself, but he knew somehow that she wouldn't have, she didn't know the area and it was far too early for her to venture into the middle of the jumped as the thunder ripped through the sky and the rain began to lash violently at the windows. He grabbed his weapons and rushed out to find her.

* * *

><p>Zelda opened her eyes with a start at the sound of the thunder. Even the huge tree above her was not much shelter for the rain that followed. She got to her feet and rushed to find better shelter.<p>

She found her self in what seemed to be a very deep cave. She lit a lantern she always carried and began her advance further into the cave, escaping from the wind and the rain. _How do I get back to the village?_She wondered hopelessly. She sighed in defeat, she did not know. She was trapped here until the rain let up, and someone came to find her.

* * *

><p>Link knew he couldn't return to the spring, after his argument with Ilia it would be unfair. But Epona was there and he needed her. He hated to drag the horse away from her but he must, he pulled his charm out once again and began to play Epona's song. To his surprise when Epona appeared so did Ilia.<p>

She glared at him but did not move from the horses back.  
>"Why do you need Epona? Let her rest." She remarked.<p>

He hesitated, but decided to tell her the truth. "Zelda wasn't there when I got home."

"So I bet you're going after her then aren't you?" she spat out.  
>She jumped down to face him, and Link avoided her stare.<br>He silently mounted his horse, but before he was able to move on Ilia had jumped back into the saddle.

Her eyes and her voice softened as she spoke to him, "I guess there's nothing I can do about it then. I'll help you find her."

This was the Ilia that Link knew, she may have been overcome with jealousy, but deep down Ilia was a kind-hearted person, and no matter how much she disliked Zelda she wished no harm upon her. Link forced out a smile and they made their way to Faron Woods.

* * *

><p>"Zelda!" Link called helplessly. She could be anywhere and the heavy rain made it hard to navigate the tricky woods, there were endless places in which the princess could be hiding, and Link wasn't even certain that she would have stayed nearby.<br>"What if she hasn't wandered off, what if someone found her?" Link asked.

"There would have been signs of a struggle if that was the case," Ilia replied, "I'm sure she has more sense than to go willingly with a stranger."

Link let Epona lead the way for a while and she led them towards a small gave deep in the woods.

Ilia and Link dismounted and ventured into the cave, both kept silent, they didn't want to draw attention to themselves as many wild animals lived in the woods here and Link did not want to fight anything off right now.

Soon the light in the cave vanished and Link was forced to light his lantern as they wandered deeper. From the distance came a small glow which, as they moved forward, soon became distinguishable as a lantern, though its owners face was cast in shadows.

"Link?" The voice asked feebly.  
>Zelda raised her lantern higher and its light fell on her face revealing herself to Link and Ilia. At first she felt her heart leap, Link had come to find her, he cared after all. However it was a feeling short-lived as Ilia's face came into focus.<br>Ilia must have noticed the change of emotions within Zelda as she made an awkward excuse to leave once she knew the princess was safe.

Her footsteps faded away leaving the pair in silence in the dark cave. Although the princess said nothing Link had pieced her reactions to Ilia and her tear-stained face together and could not help but feel guilty, yet he did not try to explain to Zelda, not yet.

He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace, although only half-heartedly, causing Link's heart to drop a little more.

Silently they made their way back to the entrance of the cave where Epona awaited. The rain had slackened off now, allowing them to make their way out of the forest. Instead of heading for Ordon, Link made his way out to the field, he felt it would be unwise to bring Ilia and Zelda into close proximity again so soon and so decided that the pair would relax in the field while he tried to clear his name.

* * *

><p>"Why did you disappear like that Zelda? I was so worried; no-one knew where you had gone." Link jumped down from Epona's saddle and followed the princess as she slowly paced across the field, ignoring his attempts to catch her attention.<p>

She was unsure of what to think, deep inside she was fighting with her emotions, she so desperately wanted to trust him, yet what held her back had been strengthened by the recent events and was now harder than ever to fight off. However she felt it's grip begin to slacken, as she reminisced about her time with the hero and all that he had done for her.

"Ilia." Was all she was able to mutter before turning away from him, fighting back tears once again.

"It wasn't what it looked like. She likes me, I can't help that, but I can't return those feelings, and you know that Zelda. You're the one I want." He slumped to the ground by her feet, silently pleading up at her for forgiveness.

She joined him on the moist grass and they held a silent gaze for some time, each overwhelmed by the moment. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and it mirrored that of what she had felt at the thought of losing him. She allowed him to move close and wrap his arm around her; she soon rested her head on his torso as she tried to mull things over in her mind.

Zelda began to relax, allowing herself to trust him once again, but it seemed their peace could never last for long. Once again they were interrupted by a familiar, unwanted face.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Revisiting the Past

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Fourteen - Revisiting the Past<strong>

All faith that Link had been able to restore in Zelda quickly vanished at the sight of her father. Previously she had become withdrawn in his presence but it seemed now that she had given up all hope; no fight remained in the princess and she did not make any attempt to stay with Link.

The sight of her leaving so willingly hurt him more than any wound he had ever sustained. He was used to being pushed away by her, and would eagerly try time and time again to gain her affection, but now he was unsure what his efforts would be worth.

No words were exchanged as the three met upon the field, only harsh and agonising glances were thrown from one member to another as the King once again took from Link the one thing he had always fought to keep.

* * *

><p>Back in her room Zelda once again felt trapped within the castle walls, this place hadn't felt like her home for a very long time.<br>The closeness she had shared with Link now felt like nothing more than a distant memory, one which she made no attempt to retrieve.  
>She was tired of fighting with herself and her father. She was ready to give in, and it had seemed to her that Link too felt this way.<p>

She walked the room to sit on her huge bed and allowed herself, head in hands to cry, to once again relive what had changed her life forever.

* * *

><p><em>The screams of battle rang through the air as the child and her parents fled. Around them lay the bodies of defeated and injured men. Vicious bandits had invaded, and the family had something they wanted.<em>

_"Take Zelda and get her out of here!" The queen ordered to the king as she fought off the chasing enemies._  
><em>She was skilled with magic and managed to hold them off until her family had managed to put great distance between themselves and the bandits. She led them to the waiting guards scattered around the castle and quickly left to return to her family.<em>

_The family were reunited as they entered the main hall, they were so close to escaping but the bandits had planned ahead, meeting them as they fled._  
><em>Their focus was upon the queen and her pendant, a family heirloom which had been passed down for generations, and was possibly one of the most valuable items in the kingdom. They began to advance towards the family.<em>

_The queen's eyes told the king to again find a safe place for Zelda until they could move on; the enemies' distracted attention allowed him to drag her unnoticed to a place behind the thrones._  
><em>He had grabbed the child before she had realised what was going on and instead of placing her in safety and rushing to aid his wife Zelda found that he remained with her.<em>  
><em>Anger flared within her as she realised he wasn't going to move and she shoved the king ordering him to fight, but he turned from her stern stare. She tried to move forward to help her mother herself but the king shook his head and blocked her path.<em>

_They watched helplessly from their hiding place as the queen tried to fight off her enemies. She repeatedly glanced around searching for help, but none came._

_"Daddy?" The little girl pleaded, but her words fell on ignorant ears._

_Tears welled in Zelda's eyes as she watched her mother and her magic grow weaker, by now she was desperate for her father to intervene, but he continued to ignore her pleas, a blank look plastered across his face._

_Fresh blood streamed down the queen's dress as she fell to her knees from the impact of the club which struck her chest. Upon seeing her fall Zelda made to dash from their hiding place but her father's firm grip held her back._

_"We have to help her!" She screamed over and over as her father restrained her, "Do something, you have to do something!" But the king was too afraid; he dared not risk himself, even to save the woman he was supposed to love._

_The queen never regained her stance, though she tried, half-heartedly, to battle as she lay on her knees clutching her chest. All too soon the final blow was delivered and her body met the cold floor, remaining motionless as the bandits claimed their prize and moved on._

_The king dragged his daughter towards the exit and away from her mother's body as she screamed and protested. She fought against her father's grip, her teary eyes focused on nothing but the fallen queen._

_"Forget about her, Zelda, we have to go." Hatred rose in Zelda at her father's words. Why had he done nothing? Her mother's love for daughter and husband had meant that she had done everything to ensure they were safe, so why had he not returned her favour?_

_"You coward!" She hissed as she broke free from his grasp running and falling at her mother's side._

_She lay stroking the queen's hair, her tears falling uncontrollably as she whispered gently to her mother, and remained there for what felt like an eternity._

* * *

><p>The aching in Zelda's heart was stronger than ever, it was too painful to think about, yet it crossed her mind so often. No matter how hard she tried the image of her mother's body, and the shame on her father's face remained etched into her mind.<p>

From that day she had promised herself she wouldn't make her mother's mistake. She wouldn't let herself fall for someone who could not protect her, someone who did not return her love, she wouldn't love at all.

Sticking to the promise she had made to her self she had shown no affection or interest for any man brought before her, and her distant nature had driven the king to despair. It didn't help that her father didn't care for the personality of her suitors, there was no way he would allow her to be with someone who did not hold a powerful and respected status.

Zelda sighed, her father wasn't really all that bad of a person, he was like any father, or so she believed.  
>She often felt she shouldn't hate him like she did, but the incident had scarred her and his refusal to acknowledge the past did nothing to help. He had never explained to her why he had not come to his mother's aid that day.<p>

For many of Zelda's childhood years her parents had argued, and though she never saw her father fazed by the confrontations she had spent many nights comforting a tearful Queen.  
>She assumed the reason behind it was that he simply hadn't loved her enough to risk his life for her, even though the love her mother had given to him was endless, even allowing herself to come to harm to save him.<p>

Her father's attitude towards the incident just confirmed Zelda's suspicions.  
>He made no attempt to remember or mention her mother and it had driven the father and his daughter apart, and though she tried her hardest not to she could not stop her thoughts from turning to Link. She saw his gentle face, his messy hair and those eyes that always seemed to make her smile.<p>

She clenched her eyes shut, _I can't be thinking about him._She felt helpless, how could she feel this way? She had promised herself she never would, but he seemed different.

_No, I can't. How can I trust him to be different? How can he be any different, he didn't even try to stop us._

She wanted to scream, the confusion and the frustration overwhelmed her.  
>She had tried so hard through-out her life to prevent these feelings, and yet here they were and they refused to leave.<br>Part of her considered that she may finally be able to escape the hell she had put herself through, but another questioned if she was really ready to let go of the past. Would she just regret it? A bad judgement, and the wrong man would just bring the past flooding back. She needed to know for certain that he was all he seemed to be.

She quickly brushed away her tears and spun to face the window; someone was outside and she knew it was only a matter of time before her privacy was disturbed.

The boy clambered into the room and stood before the princess. Neither spoke a word, nor did they move.  
>The boy stood, unsure of how to react to the sorrow eyes which met him, but before he could start to speak the sound of rushing feet and angry voices came from outside the room.<p>

He had been found.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Love Prevails

**The Legend of Zelda: Trust Again**  
><strong>Chapter Fifteen - Love Prevails<strong>

Zelda's father burst through the door to her room, followed closely by a small number of guards.  
>Link had never seen such anger before and wrapped his hand around the sword on his back, prepared to defend himself.<p>

"You dare come here boy?" The King spat. Link said nothing and did not flinch as the King moved towards him. Guards surrounded Link and held him preventing him from moving.

"Leave him alone!" Zelda said, though her voice lacked confidence.  
>He laughed and advanced towards his daughter.<p>

"I don't have time for your childish games, Zelda. Why do you choose to associate yourself with these people? He is a waste of time, just a village boy. He has no right to be in this castle."

"You know nothing about him, the men you bring here are less worthy than he; they are the ones who don't belong here. You care for nothing but status and it sickens me." She spoke more clearly this time; the disgust in her voice was clear as she met her father's eyes, and raised her head to level his.

"As your father and king I have every right to decide who my successor will be, and it will not be some pathetic child who knows nothing of leading a kingdom."

"You know nothing yourself! How can you decide who is fit for this kingdom and not even uphold your expectations yourself, while you ran from the Twilight and our people he risked his life to save us all and succeeded."

"And I will not allow you to force engagement upon me to someone I don't love, you're completely clueless, these people you bring before me are scum compared to him!"  
>Zelda's eyes were wild as she argued with her father. The sight of Link before her in her darkest hour had inspired a new found hope in the Princess, and now she fought with a fiery determination. She refused to let her past hold her back now; it was time to break free.<p>

Link smiled inside, glad to hear the princess would stand up to her father to defend his name, she was showing that rare affection he loved to see.

The King struggled now, his anger rising as his daughter defied him. It was clear he could find no words to defend himself, instead he addressed his guards.

"Get that troublemaker out of my sight." He indicated to Link.

The guards who held Link began to march him out of the room, and that was when Link reacted. He heaved his body forwards dragging the guards with him, they stumbled as they tried to regain their footing and that was when Link took his chance.

He threw himself sideways knocking one wobbly guard to the ground and forcing the other to release his grip. Running before he himself had regained balance, Link shot towards Zelda, dragging her with him out of the window before they could be stopped.

They ran without stopping, neither dared speak, nor did they look back, they ran until they could run no more. They had arrived in the field and collapsed, panting on the grassy floor.

* * *

><p>"Why did you come, Link?" Zelda nervously asked after a long, awkward silence.<p>

"I couldn't bear to let you go, not again." Zelda lowered her head at his words. She remembered how she had treated him when her father had found them wandering Hyrule and instantly felt guilty.

Link moved closer to her, standing as close as he dared get. He opened his mouth and spoke in a soft voice that instantly calmed Zelda.

"Nothing feels right without you, Zelda. I know it's selfish, but I can't stand the thought of you with someone else. _I _need you, and I know you must feel the same."

She raised her eyes to the boy facing her, she could see he was drained yet he still looked at her in the same way that he always had. No matter how cold she had been to him, and no matter what she had asked of him Link had never once left her side.  
>He had protected her from any danger and had showed her the world she had longed to see for so long. He had provided an escape from the life she dreaded so much and she knew that no matter what she told him, he would never leave. Now here he stood, after once again having risked himself for her.<p>

It was in that moment, as he stood before her, his face to hers that she realised. Link would never be the same as her father. He would never allow the same harm to come to her as her father had to her mother and he had already proved that a thousand times, but only know did she truly notice.

She began to speak, to reveal to him what she had never spoken of before, and the reasons behind her actions towards Link, and as her voice finally grew quiet she did nothing to stop the tears from falling.  
>Link wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him unable to find words to comfort her. He could not bear to see her in such pain, he wanted nothing more than to be by her side forever to love and protect her.<p>

Now he finally understood, he could see why she had pushed him away, and he was able to comprehend the struggle deep inside herself which he had noticed each time he had looked into her eyes.  
>For so long he had loved the Princess and now the despair and pain he had felt whenever she had pushed him away vanished.<p>

His body was warm and his smell comforted her as she pressed her face into his torso, trying to stop the tears. He would keep her safe, care for her, and return the love she gave to him. She felt the fear that had held her for so long ebb away as he held her in his arms. She didn't need to shield and distance herself anymore, she no longer wanted to be alone; she wanted to be loved, by him and no-one else.

She gazed into his eyes and he into hers. Slowly she stretched her delicate hands to his face and brushed his cheeks as she placed her hands around his neck gently pulling him closer, allowing their lips to meet once again, in a different kind of embrace; one she never wanted to break from.

* * *

><p>They continued to hide in the field for many nights, sleeping in places unknown to the King during the day and only venturing out in the silence of the night.<br>Yet all too soon their time came to return, and so they finally decided to head back to the castle and face the King. Zelda was determined this time to make her father accept Link though she doubted it would be an easy task.

However the sight of Link and Zelda together, despite his own interventions made the King re-think.  
>At first he was overcome with rage, but as Link stood his ground and Zelda tried to calm him he began to feel a pang of guilt. It was something he had not felt in what seemed like a lifetime, and it quickly grew stronger.<p>

Zelda was so like her mother, yet Link was brave where the King was not. The boy had never given up, and his love for the Princess was clear. It was a trait the King both envied and desired and so eventually he accepted the hero as his better and his future successor.

The relationships between the three strengthened over time and at times it was hard to imagine there had ever had differences. The King's attitude towards both Zelda and Link and the kingdom changed dramatically and he stepped up to his responsibilities much more.

The change in Zelda too was noticeable, no longer would she retreat within her self and not once did she push Link away. She was delighted when a proposal, with her father's blessing, came from Link and the pair soon settled into their life together as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Five years had passed when the King left his place to Link, and the rift between the Princess and her father had now been truly healed.<p>

Zelda stood beside him on his death bed, and she knew now that she could forgive him completely. She had seen that he too had struggled for years with the events of that night just as she had.  
>Her only regret was that they had not found peace sooner; for it was something they had not been able to share together for long.<p>

His last words were that of an apology and the declaration of the love he had never really shown. These words were of the greatest comfort to Zelda, for they were words she had wanted to hear for so long.  
>Yet their new found closeness made the King's passing hard for Zelda, but with Link by her side and her royal duties to keep her occupied she was able to cope.<p>

The demons in her heart had finally been laid to rest. Now that her inner peace had been restored, along with that of the land, life was better than ever for the hero and heroine, and so they began a new chapter of their life, as King and Queen of Hyrule. 

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed _Trust Again_ and thank you so much for your interest and your kind reviews!  
>Now, you're bound to have some unanswered questions about the story line at this point, but fear not! All will be explained in the sequel.<br>I'll be back again with _Heroes_ (though the title may have changed by then) later in the year!

See you all then! 


End file.
